Life of gymnastics
by Pink.PonyBlue.Dog
Summary: Haley Graham has to go to gymnastics practice against her will. How will she react to everything, with her teacher as Nastia Liukin?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is Szabo. Just FYI, this is ****MY ****first story, so be nice… I mean, seriously!!! If you didn't know, I am in LLOOVVEE with gymnastics. (If you didn't know that this last statement is true, READ OUR PROFILE!!!) So obviously, I am going to write something about gymnastics. Therefore, when you're looking for something to read and you come across a gymnastics story made by us, (.dog) READ IT!!  
**

I took in a deep breath waiting for the national judge to signal my turn to start my bars routine. "It's just another routine", I whispered to myself, but it wasn't; it was Worlds. Everybody chose me to show my bar routine after they all scratched on the other three events. "What are these crazy people trying to do?" I heard the three judges mumble to each other when I saluted. "Is she actually going to do a routine or scratch like everyone else?" The only reason why we all were scratching like this is just to show the judges our point on how they are prejudice. I started my routine while all of the judges watched in amazement, knowing the fact that I was actually doing a routine better than they thought. Flying and turning in the air, I knew that I got first place, and helped my teammates make their point about judging easily and gracefully. When I stuck my dismount, the audience rose to their feet and cheered like crazy. My job now was to wait until awards where I would get honored and famed…'

Haley Graham, age ten, simultaneously lay in her bed dreaming about these people who executed tricks for judges while her father, Bill Graham, read the story above about Nastia Liukin, a famous gymnast. After he kissed Haley goodnight and walked out of her room, she thought to herself: _who would ever want to do a stupid sport like gymnastics?_

The next morning during breakfast, Bill greeted his daughter and asked if she had anything planned for the afternoon. Hesitantly, Haley replied in denial and waited for her father's news. "Good," Bill stated, "then at five tonight, you are going to take a gymnastics class downtown at WOGA. I did some research and I found out that Nastia Liukin belongs there and she will be teaching your class. Nastia was in the story from last night, remember?" Before a reply, Haley stomped out of the kitchen, furious and depressed by the fact that her father signed her up for the worst sport without even telling her. Sitting in her locked room, she counted the time. Seconds turned to minutes, which turned to hours...time ticked away. She had to find a way to avoid this treacherous gymnastics practice. Thinking for hours, the only idea that came to Haley's mind was to pretend to go, while in reality, hang around in the parent viewing section for the two hours. However, knowing her father, that plan would not be possible because he would be willing to watch her. There were twenty minutes until the two had to leave, and still no ideas came to Haley's mind. Nothing came to Haley in those twenty minutes. Therefore, she had no choice but to participate in the gymnastics classes at WOGA.

Nastia Liukin POV  


My class of twenty children, mainly consisting of about four to six year olds excitedly jumped in through the door of the gym. However, there was one exception to this class- a girl about age ten or eleven. She did not even have the slightest bit of enthusiasm within coming. I started class with warm-ups, continued by stretches, and ending with practicing beam.

It was 7o'clock when class ended and the ten year old girl got hurt. Apparently she was trying to walk on the beam, but she tripped and fell head-first on the floor. Everybody gathered around her to see if she was okay, but she didn't move nor breathe at all. Quickly, the assistants at the desk tried to call the ambulance, but nobody picked up the phone. Hence, one person in the gym was left to take care of her.

**So people, how was that? Tell me in a REVIEW!!! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!! I took in consideration of how many views my story had and decided to write another chapter!! However, there were only 2 real reviews. Because of this, I'm not as motivated to write more chapters. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

Nastia Liukin POV

The most experienced person in the gym to handle these kinds of injuries wasn't the coaches, or the higher level gymnasts, or even my father- who helped me through many of my own injuries. It was me. To complete this arduous task, I first had to think back to whenever I had a corresponding fall. However, never have I ever fell when landing on my head. When this had happened to me it was when I competed at states and fell off the beam by only turning 3/4 of a layout. All the bones in my chest were badly bruised, therefore, ambulance rushed to the gym to quickly send me to the emergency room. I signaled to the office to try calling the hospital again while I preformed a quick procedure that checks if any bones are broken.

It wasn't the fact that a couple of bones were broken which made a wave of worry wash around me. The radiologist informed me that Haley suffered from a memory loss so she couldn't remember her fall or any information she gained from the past couple months. While going back to the gym, I noticed many police cars gathered in the parking lot. I wondered what it could be and wandered in the gym, pretending like nothing is happening. I spot policemen talking to my father, the manager of WOGA. I waited until after everyone was gone to find out the news.

"They're going to sue us if an injury like this ever occurs again," my father said worriedly.

"How much" I inquired?

"Too much." He joked.

"Then we have to make sure this never happens again."

"How?"

I stared at him and hesitated, "How many people do you know that are as clumsy as Haley Graham?"

He stared back at me. I knew he knew what I was thinking.

**Please review or that might send me a message to not continue!! So please, please review!!  
**


End file.
